Sakura and Hinatas lucky night
by The.best97naruto
Summary: years after the shinobi war Naruto and his wife hinata invite sasuke and his wife sakura over to their house where Naruto and sasuke talk about village matters while hinata and sakura talk about how they need more excitement in their life. so they drag their husbands into the bedroom and demands a swingers orgy or they are sleeping on the couch. suggestion by brother of kane


This is a story that (brother of kane) came up with and suggested I write it so this one goes out to him and thanks for the material

FYI "**these are thoughts**" and "this is normal speech"

* * *

Hinata was sleeping on the couch, with the TV being the only light source in the huge living room of the mansion she owns with her husband and hokage, Naruto. He had just opened the door to the foyer late one night, coming home from a week long meeting trip to the land of waves.

He proceeded down the hallway to the living room, which he saw a light emanating from, he walked in to see hinata passed out on the couch, the light graced her soft features making almost angel like, he walked over to her and picked her up and carried her to the bed, he placed her down and layed next to her, and drifted off to sleep. she turned around and looked at his sleeping form, having been awoken when he picked her up.

"**we haven't had sex in almost two months**" she thought to herself "**hmm... I think I know what'll set him off**" she smiled at her well thought up plan before going back to sleep.

**The next day**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast, and immediately jolted out of bed towards the source, he ran into the kitchen to a naked hinata wearing nothing but an apron.

"wow babe that looks delicious!" naruto said as he casually strode over to the table to sit down waiting for it to finish

"and how about me narubaby do I look delicious?" she said walking towards him seductively, she then bent down in front of him showing off her juicy tits, she bit her lip and purred.

Naruto smiled and pecked her on the lips "of course babe you know you're the sexiest..but you might wanna go check on the food we don't it to burn do we?"

She frowned "he doesn't even care that I'm throwing myself at him" she thought

She quickly turned around, pissed that his mind was only on food almost all the time.

"oh babe I'm inviting over sasuke to talk business, do you want me to have him bring sakura so you can hang out with her?" he asked

"sure" she said simply not even turning around to look at him

he looked up at her in wonder "umm, hinata is something wrong?" he asked picking up on her sudden mood change

"no" she said as she put his plate in front of him "I think I'm going to take a shower"

"aren't you hungry?" he asked her as she walked towards their bedroom

"no" was all she said before she shut the door

Naruto simply shrugged and scarfed his food down, as he finished he walked to the couch and sat down, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and went through his contacts before he finally found sasukes name and called it.

**_ring...ring_** "hello?"

"Hey sasuke what's up man?" naruto asked

"nothing much actually, the village has been peaceful, how was the meeting?" he asked from the other end

"it went pretty well, but i need to talk to you about patrolling matters, so why don't you come over and we can discuss it at my place, oh and bring sakura with you, so hinata has someone to talk to" he said

"oh sure i'll be over in a few minutes...or hours depending on how good sakura wants to look" said sasuke

"hahaha alright man i'll see you soon" he chuckled

"alright,bye"

"bye" naruto said before hanging up

**30 minutes later**

* * *

Naruto was flipping through channels on the television trying to pass time until he finally heard a knock at the door the same, he smiled broadly.

he saw hinata walk to the door, then he heard sasuke and sakuras voice and a few seconds later they entered the living room, hinata and sakura giggling and laughing while sasuke made his way to naruto and made himself comfortable on the couch next to him they immediately got down to business, the girls however made their ways to a little room behind the living room, it was basically just a smaller living room almost like a personal one.

"what's up gorgeous?" sakura said "it's been awhile how's it going?"

hinata looked up at her pink haired friend with a slightly sad smile

"honestly...not to good" she finally said

sakura had worry plastered on her face "wha-what do you mean?" she asked

"it's just we haven't had sex in like..forever!" she said frustrated "it's always business or food and i think we're both losing interest it doesn't mean we don't love each other but it's just aggravating, having all this sexual tension i don't know what to do anymore" she said sounding defeated

sakura looked down with a sad expression "i know what you mean it's boring with me and him it's the same thing over and over again, it's just..too simple"

suddenly sakura looked up with a devious smirk and stared at hinata who had a confused look

"hey hinata, i have an idea but..will you go along with it?" she asked still smirking

hinata gulped before finally speaking "let me hear it"

"well i was thinking we could swap husbands for the night, and have a huge orgy" she said getting a wide eyed look from hinata

"uh i-i don't know sakura i seriously doubt th-that they would go for that" she replied a bit flustered with a scattered blush

"well then if they ever want sex from us ever again we wont give it to them, hell we won't even sleep in the same bed with them, they'll sleep on the couch" she said with a dark chuckle

"I don't know sakura" hinata said sheepishly "that's basically the same as cheating"

"well i'm giving sasuke permission to fuck your brains out, and i'm telling you his cock is amazing, i'm getting wet thinking about it"

"naruto is pretty nice himself" hinata said

"really? oh my god, c'mon hinata just give it one go if you feel uncomfortable we can stop at any time" said sakura desperately she said squeezing her thighs together

Hinata had to admit, it would be a nice change of pace and it's only temporary

after a long silence hinata finally spoke up

Yes, i'll do it" hinata said

**"yes yes yes!"** inner sakura screamed

"now all we have to do is get the boys to agree but they're men, and they'll put their penises in anything so it shouldn't be hard haha" sakura giggled, hinata laughed as well.

**Back to the bros**

* * *

"yeah it was the weirdest thing ever" naruto was saying before the girls walked in and interrupted

"hey boys, me and hinata want to propose a deal with you two" she said sitting down on a couch opposite of them with hinata sitting next to her

the boys now intrigued turned their attention towards them

"oh really? and what would that be?" sasuke asked

"well first we both have to admit something to you first so here it goes..."she took a deep breath "our sex lives have become stale and boring and we want to change the game a bit, so we decided to trade you guys for the night" she finished

"huh?" the boys said in unison stupified

"hinata? is this true?" naruto asked receiving a nod from her

"um i don't know what to say" sasuke said in amazement

"me neither" said naruto sheepishly "wait! is this a trick?"

"no naruto, it's not" hinata spoke up "we decided to experiment"

"oh well i don't think i want to do it" naruto stated with sasuke nodding his head in agreement

sakura smiled "well unless you want to sleep on the couch, i suggest you agree to it besides you use to have a huge crush on me naruto so i'm doing you a favor"

they both stared at the girls slack jawed "you wouldn't" sasuke said scowling

"yep" said sakura smiling in victory

"fine!" they both said in agreement "but don't think we're gonna take it easy on you two" naruto said

"in fact let's go to the room right now" sasuke said standing up walking towards the bedroom followed by naruto and soon the girls who were shivering in excitement.

**In the bedroom**

* * *

sakura grabbed sasuke and slammed her lips against his in a fierce make out session, she licked his lower lip asking for entrance which he allowed she explored his mouth licking the sides, roof, and teeth, she moaned and pushed him onto the bed before unbuttoning his pants and taking them off of his body along with his underwear then she stood up and smiled then looked up

hinata was tongue clashing with naruto and rubbing the rock solid bulge in his pants pushing him down to the bed next to sasuke and yanked his clothes off too she looked over at sasuke and then back at narutos dicks

"hey sakura, they're the same size" hinata said

"wow what do ya know they are both 8 inches, how convenient" she said a little sultry

they both looked at each other "switch" they both said in unison as they walked over to the opposite sides of the bed looking down at the boys

sakura slowly climbed on top of naruto and kissed his lips teasingly before taking off her shirt, then her bra making her b cups bounce she then put one of her rosy pink nipples near narutos mouth, he gulped and took it into his mouth recieving a moan from her and she grabbed his blond hair, he sucked and tongue flicked the nipple making it hard in his mouth. He then guided his hands down and slid one in her pants, he hit a wet spot and started to rub it in circles vigorously making her yelp in pleasure.

She decided to get up and slid her shorts and panties down revealing her wet hairless snatch, she walked up to him and sat on top of his face, her wet cunny dripping in his face. He immediately attacked her with his tongue making her moan and sweat, he enjoyed her taste but decided to take it to the next level

He twisted their bodies putting him on top, he then guided his throbbing cock in front of her entrance slamming into her at great speeds, making her mouth open but nothing came out she grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin he then slammed harder hitting a wall which he forced past realizing it to be her womb, she had tears of pleasure running down her eyes and suddenly felt a release making her hold her breath and tense up after a few seconds naruto pulled out and decided to watch sasuke and hinata.

Hinata slipped the head of his dick into her mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down, after a couple minutes she quickened her pace making him grunt in pleasure, she then pulled him out of her mouth with a loud pop and took her purple bra off along with her matching panties showing off her creamy beautiful tits with light pale nipples standing erect and a shiny wet bald pussy,

She walked back to him and wrapped her breasts around his rod using her arms to squeeze them around his cock, she then moved up and down rapidly taking the head in her mouth as she did so, when she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her ass she turned around and saw naruto pounding her tight asshole doggystyle

sasuke took her distraction to move down and slam into her pussy making her scream in pleasure. She shuddered at the feeling of both of her holes being filled and pounded, though she couldn't take it any longer and released her juices along with a long scream, she then collapsed on the bed.

sasuke then moved over to sakura and fucked her missionary style making her scream and gasp, a few minutes later he released his seed inside of her, he pulled out and watched his handiwork as her overflowed pussy dripped with his cum and onto the bed.

Naruto moved up to hinatas face and jacked off she opened her mouth awaiting his cum suddenly sasuke joined in doing the same whent they both erupted all over her face and hair leaving her face covered their gooey seed.

naruto and sasuke both collapsed in exhaustion

they both looked at each other

"you know what?" naruto said "we should do this every weekend"

**Authors notes**

* * *

**thanks for reading leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
